


见你如此

by RalitoEnSalaa



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, M9, Other, R18g, 维吉尔魔界抹布暗示, 贯穿, 轻微逆流
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RalitoEnSalaa/pseuds/RalitoEnSalaa
Summary: “但丁。”V垂下眼。又是他。
Relationships: Dante/Qliphoth, Dante/V (Devil May Cry), Qliphoth/Urizen (implied)
Kudos: 10





	见你如此

暗影有些不安。她从来是沉默寡言的那个，不会擅自离开V的身边。  
要是其它时候他会在意的。可他的身体在崩溃边缘，细小的裂痕攀爬，更别说还要拖拽斯巴达之刃给那个男孩。  
尼禄，他的名字。应该是斯巴达的血脉，沉寂下来后，就算他也能感觉出来。但丁死了，那孩子是最后的希望，一个斯巴达才能杀死另一个。  
V从鼻子吸气，细瘦的手臂打颤，又前进了几步。这把巨刃并不承认他。不意外。他和维吉尔仅剩的联系只是记忆。外貌的改变，力量的改变，行为也同样改变了。也不重要，尤里森死去后，他大概要一并消失的。  
残缺的东西怎么要独自苟活。  
V稍微停下喘息，格里芬拍着翅膀回来。  
“嘿，你快去看看！”鸟儿大叫。  
“又怎么了？”V顺着他指的方向看去，是暗影立在崖边，尾巴打着卷晃动，回头对他呼呼地低吼。这不像她。V一皱眉，拖着斯巴达之刃去往暗影身边。  
放下这把坚守原则的破刀能轻松很多。他并不想放手。利刃在他身后将地面割开干涸的疤痕。  
视野渐渐打开，崖边吐出先是不知什么建筑上的灰白雕像，被绛紫树根紧紧纠缠，肉块样的根须拧在一起，穿进破碎的窗口和墙壁再穿出来，最底部又是片石雕，是被触枝连起来的，排列却异常有序，形成了王座的样子。  
上头坐了个人。  
“但丁。”V垂下眼。  
又是他。  
“他还活着！”格里芬飞下去检查了一下，“但是有点奇怪，你最好来看看，V。”  
他慢吞吞地应了声，四下看看周围有没有通下去的路。太高了，土地被树根撕开，断口参差不齐却毫无余地。  
“你就不能快下来吗，公主？”格里芬在头顶盘旋，“我觉得他要死了。”  
“我不想跳，”V说，“你带我下去。”  
“你还行，那个斯巴达玩意儿就算了。”  
“不能留在上面。”  
“认真的吗？又不是说除了你还有人愿意碰那种血糊糊的东西，”鸟儿怪叫两声，拍了拍翅膀，“扔下去总行了吧？”  
V勉强点了点头。他放开刀柄，走到刀尖，双手握住脊椎似的刀背抬起来。手底下的肉块触感滚烫，贴着掌心蠕动，发出湿软的声响。他把斯巴达之刃推至刀柄直立，再加一点力，金属和血肉的畸形武器就坠下了悬崖。  
V注视着它砸在底端，溅了圈尘土，僵直地平躺进碎石堆。  
“格里芬。”V叫，举起手臂，小狮鹫落在上头，爪子扣紧了不稳定的纤弱手腕：“你这个样子，我真怕捏碎了。”  
“那你最好不要。”他回道。暗影蹭蹭他的小腿，化作黑雾依附回他皮肤上干涸的疤痕。  
格里芬带着他升空，然后下降。这种移动方式始终伴随全身悬在一点上的失重感，单薄的身体摇摇欲坠，飞得过高就像要被风吹走。V抿起嘴唇，他不喜欢这样。  
落地时的姿态并不好看，他的膝盖软糯，几乎整个人扑到地上。  
“不太妙啊，”格里芬大声，“你快没时间了。快找个魔力源好了，附近恶魔挺多的，随便哪个就够吃。”  
V没回话。他咳了几声，手心已经往下掉碎屑，皮肤脱水一般，漏出惨白的肌肉。这不疼，甚至除了沉重的疲惫外，什么感觉都没有。鸟儿见他不说话，叽叽喳喳的声音飞远了，再回来时爪子里攥着V先前丢弃的手杖，丢回他面前。  
而V没在意，他盯着但丁。他还活着。血污覆盖下，那张和维吉尔一模一样的脸安宁平静。就算时间凿下了道道痕迹。他怎么就不死。  
一个斯巴达才能杀死另一个？  
十九岁的维吉尔的人性没有杀死但丁，二十八岁的但丁没有杀死尼洛·安杰罗，四十五岁的维吉尔的恶魔依然没有杀死但丁。  
V冷笑。一个斯巴达不会死。他会被母亲遗弃，会被兄弟刀剑相对，会被仇人一寸寸碾得支离破碎，却会活下去。直到他自己否决自己的意义。  
他握住了手杖，慢慢站起来，往但丁走去。  
树根为他兄弟的王座砌出高台，他踩着髓灰的台阶一步步靠近。但丁一无所觉。  
但丁从来不需要做任何事。  
但丁只要站在那里张开手，让偏爱叮叮当当从指缝掉下去。  
“为什么命运总是选择你？”V低笑，眼睛一眨不眨。他的肺很紧。这使他什么声音都在断裂，“假如你从不存在。”  
他举起手杖，缓缓对准但丁的心口。  
“不行啊，你冷静一点！V！”小狮鹫扑上来拽他的手臂，却在皮肤上撞成黑雾填补褪色的沟壑。  
V刺下去。硬生生刹住。  
但丁毫无反应。  
他呵了一声，丢掉手杖。杖身在地上弹了几下，清脆然后沉闷。但丁依然在沉睡。是知道V从来不会下杀手？还是知道V从来都太弱，连威胁都算不上。  
V摇头。他看向崖底的斯巴达之刃，大概只有那个才能让但丁醒来了。  
他背过身。  
“维……咳……”  
V没回头。  
“……维吉尔……呜……”但丁拉住他的手腕，力道很弱。不过V同样在崩溃边缘，发现自己挣不开。  
他转身。但丁看上去迷茫无措，眼皮颤着，分开的嘴唇泛起血色的水光。每当他试图开口，喉咙都一阵翻滚，薄薄的嘴唇张开，探出来几根湿淋淋的触须，又缩回口腔。  
逆卡巴拉在给但丁输送养分。方法和对尤里森一样，埋进里面，填满所有内部所有能打开的空隙，整个身体都被贯穿在上头，用血液滋养。他身上凝聚的树根滑开，钻回衣服下面，露出的腹部鼓起一个不正常的弧度。  
“我不是维吉尔。”V说。  
但丁松手。短暂地。又重新拉住他的衣摆。  
“太深了、呜……”但丁睁大眼，几根纤细的根须勒住他的舌头，“维、吉尔。”他含糊地说。  
V垂下眼。但丁不够清醒，也许是吞了太多人血提炼的树汁。他伸直脊背，双臂穿进但丁腋下，试着把他从王座上挪下来。表面的触手立刻收紧了，里头的也开始翻弄，搅得但丁凸起的腹部浮出活蛇一样的轮廓。  
但丁蜷缩起来，突然去抓V的衣领。V几乎被拽倒，堪堪撑住延伸出来的石雕。  
“我觉得我要死了……”但丁说，嘴角倒流出深红的液体。他的神志回复了一点，眼睛对着V见骨的胸口：“维吉尔。”  
V攥住一把银发，将那颗头颅拉到喉头暴露，可以看清树根在气管中扭动。他咬下去。但丁呻吟。一时间枝触搅得更厉害，他吞了几口蕴含魔力的血液，胃里升起一股烧燎的温度。  
“为什么你现在会死。”只不过是被打开身体。V慢慢擦干净下巴。血中的力量开始粗鲁地缝起他的裂缝。  
但丁又沉下去了：“太深了，”他说，“呜，太深了……”  
“是这样吗？”V轻声问。他唤出暗影，大猫借出身体的一部分，在消瘦的指骨中变成一把刀，“因为逆卡巴拉操得太深，撬开你的身体，塞满你的内脏？”  
但丁朦胧看着他。V将刀尖对准他的肋骨中央刺进去，往小腹切下。  
根须缠紧了，更多血液送进来，被但丁咳出。刀刃分割皮肉，最初的豁口却已经愈合成浅浅的痕迹。V让手指伸进温热的血肉，撑开合拢的过程。  
但丁呜咽。他小幅度挣扎，一边迎合打开他的刀，一边往后退缩。暗影按住他。再是肚脐下方横切，画一个十字，扇叶般掀开，裸露饱胀的肠子。  
V扯起嘴角。他抚摸湿滑的肠壁，柔软，但是被塞到极限后失去了弹性。他用力攥下去。  
“该塞满的地方都满了。”V说。  
树根在刺激下扭动，但丁嘶哑地喘息，抓住他的手腕。V反握回去，领着颤抖的指尖来到刚刚掐捏过的地方。  
“这是你的降结肠，”他说，扣紧但丁的手指，强迫他摸索，“对人类来说很深，对恶魔只是开始。”  
V带着他往上，横结肠，升结肠，盲肠：“一百五十厘米。内壁厚一些，所以能装更多。”  
但丁的手骨动了动，似乎清醒了些。  
“……维吉尔……”  
“我不是维吉尔。”V笑了两声，指腹碾磨盲肠和回肠的交界。  
但丁凝视他。V端着他的视线，手里继续向上。  
“这一段更纤细，”他慢慢说，“你摸到了吗？逆卡巴拉的树根，那些吸饱了人血的肿泡。”  
但丁要回答，一截根须蹿爬上来，堵在两片声带之间，搅破断续的音节。V漫不经心地看着他放大的瞳孔，摩擦手下颜色浅淡的肠子。  
如果要破开内脏的走向，这里最合适不过。撕开纤薄的肠壁，涌进腹腔，填满瓣膜间的空隙。钩绕肋骨，刺进脊椎的细缝，扯开盆骨，让更多东西进来。  
但丁闷哼一声。V意识到自己说出来了。  
“逆卡巴拉很温柔，”他叹息，声音里滴着毒，“只是穿透你的身体，给你喂食力量，”他放手，拨开饱满的肠道，虚握住鼓胀的胃囊，“把你喂得很好。”  
似乎完全清醒了，但丁盯着他。V一阵颤栗。只要他想，往上移动手指，前臂深入胸腔，就能找到跳动的心脏。  
他抽手。  
“切断树根后，剩下的部分会枯萎，”V解释，甩掉手上的血，“侵入彻底，从一头拔出来基本不可能，需要剖开腹腔取出。”  
他等待但丁的反应。  
但丁不会对V下手。他强大，却头脑软弱。对他来说，V只是个奇怪的人类。但他会杀死维吉尔，没有丝毫迟疑，就像他们之前的相遇。  
但丁恨他。V垂下眼。  
彼此彼此。  
“你可以从我屁股里面那个开始切。”但丁挥手，被触须缠着，动作有些怪异。  
V让暗影抬起但丁的双腿，自己弯下身割断逆卡巴拉密集的根茎，然后是腰腹、手臂和脖颈。红到发黑的血流下他的指缝。  
等他切断了所有树根，但丁瘫在王座上，腹腔依然敞开，伸了个懒腰。  
“你——”  
“你这个混蛋！”但丁扑上来，“胆小鬼！又他妈的扔个烂摊子给我，自己逃走！”  
V摔在地上，脑袋磕得发昏，被揪着衣领骑上腰胯。他攥住但丁的手腕，揪了一把跌落的脏器把对方掀倒。  
“你什么都不明白！”他低吼，给但丁一个耳光。但丁扯开嘴唇，牙齿尖锐，回敬他一拳。  
他们在地上扭打。V没有召唤使魔，但丁没有去抓斯巴达之刃。他们用牙，用指甲，用捡到的石块攻击对方。V被咬住肩膀，但丁被拽掉头发。  
最后V扔掉但丁的一块肺，浑身是血，躺倒在地。但丁在他身边发出破破烂烂的呼吸声，大笑起来。  
V呵了一句，直直看着雾灰的天空。  
“你知道，”但丁一边笑一边咳嗽，最终笑累了，深吸一口气，“如果我死了，一了百了，你终于能实现统治世界的愿望。”  
V能感觉他的视线投过来。没转头。  
“如果你死了，”但丁说，“也算正好，我也没什么留下来的意义了。”  
“我战斗的理由。”他补充。  
V试图拧起眉头。刚刚的打斗让他身体的裂痕愈发严重，眉心似乎也多了一条漆黑的开口。这不是他预想的展开。坠入魔界时他已经被掐死了。打断骨头，摔碎精神，扯离过去。只剩下报复。  
维吉尔已经死了。  
“一开始我并不想来找你，就算失去了自尊和力量，我依然不想。”V闭上眼。  
“我想我也许在害怕。”他说。  
V睁开眼，前方的天是不均匀的灰白，他们在老家附近，这片天空和以前不同。但是逆卡巴拉挪动了很多东西，他不确定。  
“我们都和过去不同了，”但丁说，“但你知道，你还是很混蛋。”  
“我不否认。”V回答。  
他们坐起来，将乱七八糟的内脏放回去。V划开肠子，挑出枯萎的树根，他止不住咳嗽，这副身体到极限了。  
他看着但丁轻而易举地扛起斯巴达之刃。暗影叼起手杖来到他身边，打着呼舔舐他被血浸透的手心，用自己作支撑推着他站起来。V捏着手杖，膝盖发软，准备唤出格里芬。却是但丁大步走来，一把圈住他的腰，像是扛刀一样将他放到肩上。  
“……”V抿起嘴唇。但丁的肩膀膈进小腹，而他脑袋朝下，并不舒服。  
不过比提着手腕，悬坠在半空好一点。  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 并不是很满意（。  
> R18G是工具，不是重点。  
> 不修了。


End file.
